Daughter of the Moon
by Sesshie160
Summary: Michiyo is a mysterious, young woman who likes to get into trouble and who happens to be very close to Inuyasha, seeing as she's his niece and all. But just what's her relationship with Shippou? Introducing new friends and new enemies.RxR
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of the moon

Chapter one

A young lady stood in the fields of feudal Japan with her hand on her two swords that were strapped around her waist in their sheaths. She stood looking up into the clouds as they sluggishly moved with the wind across the blue sky. Her golden eyes would follow the occasional bird that would fly by the lifeless sky, but then would return to the cloud she had been watching. The wind came in short breezes, gently upsetting her shoulder length, silver hair and red silky kimono that draped over her body. Her skin was pale and her face held no emotion, the crescent moon on her forehead and crimson triangles that trailed across her cheeks stood out bluntly.

She stood, unmoving next to a wooden well that was placed in the center of the grassy fields. A sound from the woods nearby made her turn to face a woman walking out into the clearing. The woman had long black hair and a very unusual outfit of blue bottoms that clung to her slender legs, and a heavy top that covered her arms and folded around her neck, she carried a yellow bag on her back. She looked at the young lady standing by the well and her eyes widened a fraction.

"You," She began. Indeed these two have met before, in fact the young lady knew her very well. She knew her as 'Kagome', she was a human that came to this era threw the well that she was standing in front of now. She travels back and forth through this; she learned. So she came here to meet her, waiting patiently. And not only for this human, but also for the half-demon that was her companion. She knew that wherever Kagome went he was bound to be there, also. She waited awhile.

"Where is he?" The lady asked, her voice was soft and calm. You had to listen to actually catch it.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a call coming from the forest, a man's voice.

Soon enough, a man wearing a red kimono, with long flowing white hair, with two small dog ears placed on top his head and piercing golden eyes stepped out into the clearing where the two women stood. He looked at the young lady and she was not surprised that he bared the same reaction as the other one did.

"Michiyo." He whispered when he saw her.

"Inuyasha, Kagome." She took a step toward them, a soft glare folding across her eyes.

Inuyasha took a step back. Watching his reaction, Michiyo took two quick steps toward them, Inuyasha stood in a ready stance with his legs bent and ready to spring away to run if she were to make a move. Michiyo launched herself forward, toward him. Inuyasha quickly turned away and sprinted away from Kagome, running along the edge of the forest; Michiyo hot on his tail. Inuyasha turned to run farther into the field hoping to loose her. But Michiyo stayed just inches away. A call was heard from far behind them.

"Inuyasha watch out!" Kagome yelled as Michiyo launched herself into the air and wrapping her arms around him. Inuyasha let out a yelp as she brought him to the ground. Behind the tall grass, Kagome lost sight of them. Worriedly she dropped her backpack and ran towards them. A scream was heard from Inuyasha as Kagome neared, frantically she picked up her pace. Finally she stood over them. Inuyasha lay, pinned to the ground as Michiyo bared her teeth at him.

"No, don't," Inuyasha begged as she leaned in closer. Michiyo opened her mouth and leaned in, closing her fangs tightly around his flesh.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome stood, wide-eyed and watched and Inuyasha yelped loudly.

"Owe!" He grunted. "Ok, ok! I give, you win!" Inuyasha pushed on Michiyo as she gnawed playfully on his one of his ears.

Michiyo grinned proudly and let go of him, standing up. "I win, _again_." She teased him, putting her hands on her hips.

"You know; one of these days I'm not going to let you win so easily." Inuyasha said as he sat up, rubbing his ear.

"Yeah, I bet."

"You two always do this." Kagome sighed. "You get me so worried, one of these days you are going to seriously hurt each other."

"Nah," Michiyo shrugged. "Not by a pup like Uncle, here."

"Say that again, I _dare _you!" Inuyasha threatened as he stood up. He let out a low growl at Michiyo and Michiyo matched his.

"Now stop you two." Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Sorry, Auntie." Michiyo backed down from the fight. "So how long will you be gone this time?"

"I don't know." Kagome sighed again. "I think my boss is about to fire me from my job at the mall, I've taken so much time off."

"Well you know, you could just stay here and take care of the pups." Inuyasha suggested. "It would be easier that way."

"Yeah, I know. But I can't just leave my family. Gramps just died and my mother is having a tough time taking care of the shrine all by herself. I need to be there for her until she's better and up on her feet."

"Don't worry, Auntie, I'll help take care of the pups while you are away."

"I'm sure they would love that." Kagome said with a bright smile as she began to walk towards the well. "They haven't seen you in awhile."

After a short while they reached the well. And after giving Inuyasha a small goodbye-kiss**1** she was off. Inuyasha faced Michiyo and said, "Let's get going then. I'm sure Miroku is getting tired of watching the pups." Michiyo nodded and began to walk with Inuyasha through the forest.

Michiyo talked with her uncle, Inuyasha, all through the walk there. She and Inuyasha were indeed very close, even though she was the daughter of his hated older brother, Sesshomaru. Michiyo had never met her father; she had been staying with a woman all her life. A human woman, who was not her mother, but had taken her from a dyeing demon, Sesshomaru.

It was a quiet night when he knocked on a woman's door in a small, far off village he had stumbled apron while slowly bleeding to death from various, deep wounds all ver his body. As strong as he was, he could not fight away the darkness of cold sleep as it slowly took over his body, he slowly became weaker as he held the precious bundle in his arms, close to his chest. He walked into the village in the middle of the night, nobody aware of him. He came across a small house on the outskirts of the village. He weakly climbed up the porch, but using all of his strength, he fell to his knees before the door and held up a shaky fist, and once, he slammed it against the door, only praying that somebody would answer. He would swallow his pride for the sake of his flesh and blood as a young woman answered. He held up the bundle, using all the strength he could muster to hold it up. The woman carefully took it away from him as he fell to the floor. The confused woman bent down to check if he was ok, but by that time he had already gone. The woman had told Michiyo this story as she raised her, and would often describe with crimson cheeks how beautiful he was, even while dyeing. She could tell that he had been a proud, strong demon, who was also elegant and intelligent. To hear her 'mother' speak so fondly of her father after one encounter with him made her wonder if he often left that impression on people or if her 'mother' was simply that kind of girl.

Michiyo would often think about what had happened to her father that left him with no other choice but give her up to a human, what had he fought that left him so weak? She would think that her father did everything to protect her, the infant that she was, and gave her to the woman so she would not grow up in the world alone. Thinking about this, and the fact that he did what he did, was proof enough that he loved her, and she would always regret that she couldn't live a life with him. The closest thing she had to a father was Inuyasha, who she was only lucky to meet as he was passing by. He noticed her only by her scent and markings, which she was told, her father had the same. Ever since then Inuyasha and his wife, Kagome brought her up. Although she rarely ever stayed with them in their house for long, she would wander off and go explore, fighting and training. Although she did most of her training with Inuyasha, the skilled fighter that he is. Even so, Miroku is usually there with Sango to help.

As they walked, they entered a small clearing in the middle of the forest. A stone pathway led them to the small cottage that was surrounded with beautiful flowers and other plants. The clearing was spacious enough to give them a good sized yard that Kagome grew her garden in. They had built a wooden waist-high fence around the clearing to warn any unwanted visitors. Of course, from time to time a lowly demon would wander in the yard, most of the time a warning would send them packing, but occasionally more than that was needed. It didn't bother them much, but they knew that as they grow older, or Kagome at least, they would have to change their life style. But they didn't worry too much about it yet. Voices were heard from inside the house, followed by a loud crash. "Alright, settle down, your father would be angry if you broke anything…else." A man's voice came from inside. It was easy to tell he was trying to keep calm.

"Oh great. I knew I should have had Sango stay instead." Inuyasha sighed as he opened the door, Michiyo stayed behind him. Laughter broke off as the attention was drawn to the two as they entered.

"Papa!" A boy's voice called, Along with two other voices, one a boy's also, the other a little girl's.

* * *

**1**. Please note that I do not care for the pairing of InuyashaxKagome, but for the sake of this story, they are. -- And also I am very aware that sesshomaru has one arm, that's why it's a Fan_Fiction.  
_

Ooo, We get to find out who the 'Pups' are in the next chapter! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Inuyasha braced himself for the tackling from three little children. The first crawled out from under a table and ran forward, wrapping his arms around Inuyasha's waist. This one was the oldest, Imek. He was nine years of age and already held Inuyasha's appearance, with his long silver hair and his sharp copper eyes and dog-ears. The second to appear was the smallest, Fujita. Kagome's little girl, with her black hair but was cut short, she had her dark eyes but also possessed the dog-ears, but also had a long tail to match. It wagged happily as she hugged Inuyasha's leg, since she was only three that's all she could reach. The last was the middle child, the quite one. Jiro, who was only of the age six, he was the independent one, he had not silver or white, but gray hair that tied back into a small pony-tail on top the back of his head. He showed no sign of being a quarter dog-demon; his ears weren't pointed, but rounded much like Kagome's. His eyes were bright blues, but nothing seemed odd or out-of-place in his irises or pupils much like normal Yokai would have. He bared no fangs or claws, birthmarks or furry limbs or extensions. All in all, he seemed the most human of the bunch.

Jiro came out of the kitchen and smiled. "Dad!" He ran up and gave him a quick hug. "I was just helping Miroku-sama in the kitchen." Even at his age, he had a strange dexterity to cook, he himself did most of the cooking for the family, but not by chore, by choice.

"Oh no," Inuyasha groaned as he began to walk into the kitchen, leaving the kids to grapple Michiyo. Inuyasha turned the corner to see Miroku going to town on an eel. "Miroku, why don't you wait until Jiro fixes dinner for us, you are destroying it more that skinning it." Inuyasha said as he neared him.

"Well I have to learn sometime." Miroku replied sighing as he placed the knife down. "I don't think Sango wants to cook now that she's pregnant with our fourth child." He said with a soft sigh. "She's tired most of the time, I want her to relax some."

"Yeah, Kagome was the same way with our third pup." Inuyasha said as he examined the ruined eel. "But I really do think you should let Sango do the cooking, yours will kill her." He picked at the eel, chopped and cut in some parts and unscathed in the other. "I don't even think Jiro could save this."

"Ok, I get it." Miroku hung his head in defeat.

Giggles and laughter were heard in the other room as the kids played with Michiyo. "Over here, Michi-chan!" And, "Let's go outside, we can play tag!" were heard, along with the sound of the doors sliding open. Michiyo willingly let herself be dragged along by the totters as she smiled at them brightly. She enjoyed playing with her cousins as much as they enjoyed playing with her. The children had a sort of attachment to her, not that it bothered Michiyo any. They had known Michiyo all of their lives and just accepted her as a part of their family, not that they knew any better. Michiyo loved that they had accepted her, it made her feel belonging and needed. It was nice to know that even though she never knew her father, there were still people out there that were willing to call her a part of their family and loved her. She was grateful for the home that Inuyasha had given her, though she sometimes missed her 'mother' but she knew that she wouldn't be able to stay for long. A human couldn't raise her and give her proper training and other essentials, though she knew that the woman had loved her, it just wasn't enough. Knowing this, the woman let Inuyasha take care of her, and looks forward to Michiyo's occasional visits.

As they stepped outside, they noticed somebody coming into the front gate, a man who seemed just a couple years older than Michiyo herself. He had a sandy orange hair color that he tied into a ponytail with a turquoise ribbon and bright green eyes. He wore a turquoise Kimono top with white leaves printed all over it, with a fur vest over it, while he wore navy blue bottoms and walked on fox-like legs.

He smiled and waved when he saw Michiyo. "Hi there, Michi-chan."

Michiyo smiled and waved back as the kids mulled him. "Shippou! Shippou!" They yelled in excitement. "Will you play house with us?"

"Well," Shippou said with a slight blush. He and Michiyo knew that they would be paired up as 'Mommy and daddy', as always. He glanced at Michiyo, who had a sheepish smile spread out on her face, and just shrugged agreeably in response; she had no intention to disappoint the pups, seeing how she's hardly ever around for them. It made her feel guilty, which was her excuse to doing pretty much whatever they wanted her too.

"Alright, I guess we owe you that much." Shippou admitted with a small sigh. He looked up at Michiyo with an embarrassed look. "Shall we go, Mom?"

"Ready when you are, Dad." She walked over to them and they all ran into the yard where they 'built' an imaginary house, with invisible furniture and food all built in. While the children ran around the yard, Shippou and Michiyo felt absolutely ridiculous; Shippou was seventeen the very next day and felt silly to be married to Michiyo in a little child's game. And Michiyo who was now fourteen was married to Shippou, of all people while riding an invisible horse to 'work' as a baker—that's what the pups decided for her—in a game of house, which she was clearly too old for.

It wasn't like she hated Shippou, in fact; it was the complete opposite. She had always admired him and enjoyed his company. She was close to Inuyasha and Kagome, but the one that she trusted most, the one she talked to when she was feeling down was Shippou. She would consider him her best friend, but whenever she thought about it, it made her cheeks flare up suddenly, a notion she never really understood. Was she just embarrassed to admit that she had a boy as her friend? But she couldn't understand what was so bad about that. She didn't understand her own feelings so well, she wasn't afraid to admit that. Sometimes Inuyasha would tease her about Shippou, but he wouldn't exactly state what he was teasing her about. She tried to ask him but he only responded "don't play dumb, you know what I mean." And then he would leave with a wink. It made Michiyo mad that she didn't understand herself or anybody else, for that matter. But for now she cast these things away, and concentrated on going to work on her imaginary horse while her 'husband' stayed at home and took care of the kids, though she didn't understand while it had to be her that had to do the hard labor.

After hours, she finally gave up and told the pups she was tired, Shippou as well. They ignored their whines and headed inside. They ate a quick meal and had some tea before Michiyo decided she would go on a walk in the forest. She headed to the door before Inuyasha caught her.

"Where are you going off to so late?" He asked. He was beginning to sound more like her father than her uncle, not that she knew what her father would sound like.

"I'm just going for a walk, uncle."

"Well take Shippou with you."

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself!" Michiyo argued. But Inuyasha wouldn't have it. He called over Shippou and asked him if he would go on a walk with Michiyo. Over the years Inuyasha has matured, it only showed in the most inconvenient times.

The sudden thought of being alone with Shippou in the forest at night set her heart off like no other. She clutched her chest, as her face grew red out of confusion and some other emotion she couldn't get a name on. She looked down at the ground as she tried to catch her breath when she heard his paws patting the ground as he stepped closer to her.

"Are you ready?" He asked when he noticed her looking down, clutching her kimono. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you ok?"

Michiyo jerked her head up and looked at him, the crimson on her cheeks began to spread across the rest of her face. "Yes." She stuttered. "Let's go." She then turned and slid the door open, practically storming out of the house. She walked fast, as if she expected she could run away from this feeling. She could hear him catching up as she opened the gate, her heart beat faster and for some reason, she began to run. She pumped her legs and ran into the forest, jumping over tree roots and fallen trees. She could hear a call behind her from Shippou, but she kept running. _Why am I doing this? He's my friend! _She thought as she closed her eyes; big mistake, seeing as how she couldn't stop her legs from running. Her foot caught a small root and she came tumbling down. She let out a yelp as the branch bent her ankle in an uncomfortable way. She lay there with her arms over her head as if Shippou wouldn't be able to see her that way. _This is silly!_ She told herself.

Soon enough, Shippou was kneeling down beside her.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he gingerly turned her over.

"Ow!" She yelped as the root twisted her ankle. Shippou carefully pulled on her foot to get it out of the loop. Michiyo flinched but held her pain in.

"Can you walk?" He asked as he helped her up. His hands hovered around her to catch her if she fell. Michiyo put a bit of weight on her left foot. She gave out another yelp and pulled it back suddenly, catching her off balance as she fell over. Her heart nearly stopped as Shippou caught her, wrapping his arms around her holding her close for a second before letting lose a bit.

"Sorry," Michiyo said softly into his chest.

"It's alright. We should go back to the house."

"No, I wanted to go for a walk and that's just what I'll do." She pulled herself out of his arms and began to limp away, wincing with every step, but otherwise pretending it didn't hurt.

She held her breath as Shippou crept up behind her and picked her up gently in his arms.

* * *

I guess alot happened in this chapter " I hope I did ok on this one. We get to see how this does in chapter three! 


	3. Letter of Notice

To whom it may concern,

Considering the lack of readers, I have decided to delete my Daughter of the Moon story. To the few who actually liked this story, I have decided to rewrite it with, hopefully, a better plot, ect. I am aware that I have a lack of commitment to this (the original) and hopefully that will change when I rewrite. Anyways, thanks to my readers and I hope you like the next story way better.


End file.
